Pecado
by EnterradoR
Summary: Formalizada la relación de Pan con Trunks, la gente los critica y apunta con el dedo. ¿Realmente su relación es un pecado?


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! este fic puede que me saliera cursi, azucarado o mata diabeticos pero que le voy a hacer, se me salio el romantico cursiliento que llevo dentro xD Espero que les guste y sino ya saben que criticas constructivas y destructivas son bienvenidas :P Alabanzas u odio tb ;D

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Pecado<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ambos estaban juntos por fin. Después de superar mil problemas, dramas, complicaciones y el tener que enfrentarse a Videl y Gohan, quienes en un comienzo no estaban de acuerdo en la situación romántica que había nacido, finalmente los dos podían vivir su amor.<p>

Estaban muy agradecidos con Goku, quien desde el primer momento los apoyó. De hecho, gracias a él los padres de Pan recapacitaron que lo más importante era la felicidad de su hija y, precisamente porque ella era feliz a su lado, debía estar con Trunks. Goten también fue clave en que la relación terminara aceptándose finalmente. Sin el apoyo de su eterno amigo que le hizo ver la realidad de sus sentimientos quizás el hijo de Vegeta nunca hubiera aceptado lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Así que después de todo lo que tuvieron que luchar ambos finalmente podían disfrutar su unión. El amor había triunfado. La fuerza del amor lo había logrado. Pero a pesar de que ahora estaban juntos no todo sería color de rosa, pues el inicio de una relación era solamente el comienzo de la gran historia que forjarían juntos, la cual no estaría exenta de múltiples problemas. Todavía les quedaba enfrentar un montón de cosas para consolidarse como una verdadera pareja. Pero con la genuina esperanza de tenerse el uno al otro por siempre, sentían que podían vencer cualquier cosa.

Cursi, excesivamente idealista, poco realista, ilusos o como se les quiera llamar, pero esa era la poderosa inspiración que el amor entregaba. Eso era todo lo que el amor podía realmente lograr. Ellos eran la prueba fehaciente de que el amor si es lindo, de que si puede ser tan mágico como lo pintan. De que el amor es lo más hermoso que puede existir. De que cuando se está con la persona que se ama todo es mejor, la vida resulta mucho más resplandeciente. Todo brilla, incluidas las almas. El corazón se siente feliz. Y así se sentían Trunks y Pan. Volando a través del firmamento porque el amor les daba las alas para hacerlo.

Día sábado: el favorito de ambos había llegado. Así que pasarían una agradable tarde en compañía del otro saboreando cada minuto juntos.

Sin embargo, cuando iniciaron su relación no se detuvieron a pensar que tendrían que vivir problemas extra acarreados por el peso de ser una figura pública. Pan, como nieta de Mister Satán era conocida, pero quien realmente tenía problemas que apestaban era Trunks, quien como presidente de la corporación más exitosa del mundo se había ganado una fama que no deseaba tener. Pero ésta aumentó todavía más cuando se involucró sentimentalmente con una actriz muy famosa hace tiempo atrás. Así, gracias a su relación con la artista, el presidente de Capsule Corp pasó a convertirse en la nueva carne de cañón de los programas de farándula. La prensa rosa se interesó mucho más en él, asediándolo de una manera bastante molesta. Para empeorarlo todavía más que fuese tan reservado y misterioso con su vida privada aumentaba más la curiosidad. La gente, ansiosa por saber como era la vida del misterioso señor Brief, entre otros famosos, pagaba por comprar revistas rosas y le daban audiencia a programas que sólo se dedicaban a entrometerse en sus vidas. Aunque algunos buscaran con ahínco ser conocidos por el gran público lo cierto es que con Trunks sucedía todo lo contrario. Lo que menos quería era que se entrometieran en su vida privada.

Producto de esta fama no deseada, y a pesar de querer guardar su relación en secreto para protegerla de los medios, lo que tenía con Pan ya era de conocimiento de todos por causa de los paparazzi. Así, opiniones surgieron por montón, las cuales demostraron una vez más que la vida siempre tiene dos caras. La buena y la mala. Por ejemplo, hubo personas que realmente se alegraron de su relación porque ambos se veían muy felices juntos, desdeñando la diferencia de edad existente. Sin embargo, como no podía faltar, otra gente los criticaba con ofensivas habladurías. Cosas como "es demasiado viejo para ella", "es un asalta cunas", "esa niñata no puede complacer a un hombre" y un sinfín de críticas más. Sin embargo, a él no le molestaban, pues debido a su cargo de presidente estaba acostumbrado a ser despedazado por los empresarios de la competencia y por el común de la gente también. Sea por envidia, por ganas de joder o por lo que fuera, las críticas venían de todos lados. Por lo mismo ya estaba completamente habituado y no les daba ninguna importancia.

Precisamente mientras transitaban por las calles nocturnas, el chismorreo de la gente hizo acto de aparición aunque ellos no lo notaron. Conversaban tan animados, tan embelesados el uno con el otro, que ni siquiera dieron cuenta de que varios transeúntes los miraban y comentaban a la vez con mucha curiosidad.

Mientras eso sucedía, finalmente alcanzaron el sitio al cual querían llegar desde que habían salido del departamento de Trunks, un agradable café llamado "Entre Amigos".

La pareja se adentró en el local tras empujar la puerta de sólido vidrio; estaba espléndidamente bien ubicado pues al frente había una plaza muy hermosa que intentaba cautivar las miradas a través del ventanal. El lugar tenía paredes de madera color pardo claro, de roble tan vivo que hasta parecía despedir un adictivo perfume a bosque. Numerosos cuadros colgados en las límpidas paredes invitaban a perder la vista en ellos. Por suerte no eran esas pinturas de arte moderno que Pan no entendía y que Trunks tampoco, de esos que son un montón de rayas que parecían no tener nigún orden. Sin embargo, curiosamente la gente entendida los alababa sin cesar.

Trunks recordó una anécdota graciosa una vez que lo invitaron a ver una exposición de arte contemporáneo al cual fue invitado junto con otra gente de la alta sociedad, de refinadas costumbres y modales, los cuales casi se murieron allí mismo cuando el reconocido empresario dio una opinión diferente acerca del cuadro que veía. El comentario "a mí me parecen un montón de rayas" no fue precisamente halagüeño, provocando algunas miradas espantadas. A veces decir lo que realmente se piensa podía provocar esas reacciones.

Y es que por mucho que le dijeran que eso era arte de dioses, Trunks genuinamente pensaba que los trazos que hacía cuando niño eran mejor. Sonrío con lo rebelde que siempre había sido. Si algo no le parecía simplemente llegaba y lo decía, tal cual lo hacía Pan. Ambos eran rebeldes por naturaleza. Y por mucho que le dijeran que esos cuadros eran el arte más puro, a él simplemente le seguían pareciendo dibujos sin forma.

De todas formas esa anécdota la vivió cuando recién asumía el cargo de presidente de Capsule Corp. Luego entendió que entre la aristocracia muchas veces era mejor fingir que decir las cosas que realmente se piensan.

Tras recordar su anécdota Trunks volvió a centrarse en el agradable café, observando los magníficos cuadros que mostraban con sublime delicia hermosos paisajes, capaces de atrapar la atención al instante. Pero entre todos ellos uno lo encantó sobremanera, al igual que a su acompañante: se trataba de un hermoso paisaje estelar, en el cual la luna ocupaba con dulzura su trono en el cielo. Los detalles expresaban una luminosidad selenita que se equiparaba a la real, mostrando con exquisito énfasis incluso los cráteres que se podían ver en nuestro satélite natural. Pero el precioso firmamento no era lo único que destacaba en el cuadro, pues en primer plano los árboles de un bosque rodeando la luna resultaba hermoso. Las ramas llenas de tiernas hojas parecían querer protegerla como si fueran sus fieles hermanas mayores. El artista logro plasmar tan eficazmente la conexión de la naturaleza entre la tierra y el cielo, que cuando pintó tal cuadro debió estar realmente muy estimulado o en compañía de su musa inspiradora. Sólo eso podía explicar un cuadro tan precioso, tan emocionante, tan excesivamente genial.

Por suerte la mesa más cercana a esa pintura estaba desocupada así que los enamorados tomaron asiento uno frente al otro. Llamaron a un garzón quien presuroso tomó sus pedidos: una capuchino para Pan y un helado con frutas para Trunks.

Las faces de la pareja irradiaban completa alegría a través de sus ojos, de las sonrisas que esbozaban sus labios, de la química que desprendían sus cuerpos... realmente expelían felicidad a través de todos los poros de su piel. Química pura desprendían sus cuerpos.

Hablaron de todo un poco, divirtiéndose, bromeando, debatiendo temas actuales y otros no tanto. Simplemente lo pasaban genial junto al otro. Sin embargo, pronto Pan se percató que la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a murmurar. Cuchicheos aumentaban su volumen hasta el punto de que los comentarios se hacían plenamente audibles en sus oídos. Afirmaciones como "es viejo para ella", "es una niñata", "no deberían estar juntos" brillaron en el aire, o mejor dicho, oscurecieron el aire, pues la negatividad era lo que destacaba en aquellas palabras. Pero curiosamente había una palabra que se repetía con más frecuencia que las otras: "Pecado".

¿Por qué era un pecado que dos personas que se aman estuvieran juntas? ¿Por qué?

Pan, todavía muy joven, no podía entender por qué la gente esbozaba tantas críticas a su relación. Podían opinar por supuesto, pero que tomarán sus propias opiniones como una verdad absoluta y universal le molestaba sobremanera. Otros hasta parecía que vertían comentarios desagradables sólo con el afán de dañar.

Llegó un momento en que tanto cuchicheo la entristeció. Bajó su cabeza como muestra de ello. Trunks, haciendo gala de su percepción, dio cuenta enseguida de que algo no andaba bien en la fémina que amaba. La luz de su vida estaba apagando su ánimo inicial paulatinamente.

—Pan, ¿qué te sucede?—su cara lució claramente su extrañeza—. Te estoy hablando pero parece que no estás poniendo atención —sabía que algo le pasaba pero no deducía el qué.

—No es nada—intentó desechar la preocupación que habían esgrimido los ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

—Oye, sé que te pasa algo pero mi percepción no es tan alta como para saber qué cosa. Después de todo sigo siendo hombre — se rió con una encantadora sonrisa resplandeciendo a través de sus labios.

—Tranquilo, no me pasa nada—dijo intentando cambiar su tono de voz por uno más animado, lográndolo a medias. Pero aunque lo hubiese conseguido en un cien por ciento, a Trunks no lo convencería pues la conocía demasiado bien.

—Ese "no me pasa nada" significa "me pasa todo". Una mujer podría decir no me pasa nada hasta en una nota de suicidio —bromeó muy divertido.

Ella rió un buen rato con su particular comentario. Pasada la risa, bajó su cabeza y dio un débil suspiro antes de responder.

—La gente—respondió con renovada voz apagada.

—¿La gente?— preguntó sin entender, pues él como presidente de la corporación estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran a sus espaldas.

—Me refiero a que la gente a nuestro alrededor habla y rumorea sobre nosotros. ¿No los escuchas? —preguntó sorprendida de que no lo haya notado como si lo hizo ella.

—Ah, era eso — dijo comprendiendo que estaba sucediendo —. No le des importancia, la gente habla más mierda de la que caga. No te preocupes por eso — desdeñó él con tanto relajo que llegó a sorprender a su amada, quien pestañeó rápidamente un par de veces. Después ella dio un largo suspiro antes de preguntar la duda que en su mente se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—¿Por qué critican tanto nuestra relación? —la tristeza hizo acopio de su voz.

El hombre de cabellos violetas acentuó su mirada bajo las pestañas. Luego se masajeó la frente como si quisiera invocar ideas en su mente.

—Mira Pan, no te preocupes por gente que ni siquiera conoces. Preocúpate de los que quieres, ellos son los importantes. Los desconocidos dan igual —dijo con tanta seguridad que un espartano se la envidiaría.

La chica escrutó con disimulo sus alrededores, observando claramente como las miradas de la gente allí presente se enfocaban en ellos.

—Es que me cansa que siempre nos miren raro —argumentó demostrando abiertamente su molestia al respecto—. Como si estuvieramos haciendo algo malo o algo por el estilo. Siempre criticándonos por la diferencia de edad que tenemos. Como si la edad fuera más importante que el amor que sentimos. Me enrabia que sea así —su voz dejó notar claramente la verdad de sus palabras, como también sus puños cerrados lo hacían.

Trunks dio un suspiro con una sonrisa piadosa. Se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba curtido en esa clase de situaciones por la fama que acarreaba consigo, además de las mil experiencias que ya había tenido a través de su vida. Pero en ella podía ser diferente. Claramente no tenía toda la experiencia que él si tenía.

—Pan, créeme que te entiendo pero el mundo funciona así. No son nada más que opiniones y de hecho está bien que cada persona opine lo que quiera mientras lo haga con respeto.

—Es que ese es el problema —afirmó alzando el volumen de su voz—, a veces siento como si nos odiarán. Que no hay ningún respeto por lo que sentimos.

Trunks llevó la copa de helado a su boca, disfrutando primero el aroma y luego su sabor. Después respondió tranquilamente.

—Bueno eso es común, siempre a través de toda tu vida habrá gente que te criticará, hagas lo que hagas. No importa lo que realices, sea bueno o malo, te criticarán igual. Además, la gente es muy buena para juzgar sin conocer. Es lo cotidiano. Por eso mismo no debes darle importancia; ya te acostumbrarás. Cuando asumí como presidente de Capsule Corp también hubo muchas situaciones que me molestaban, como que hablaran a mis espaldas, pero si lo ves con detenimiento simplemente es parte de la vida. Nunca le des más importancia de la que tiene. No dejes que comentarios de gente que ni conoces te afecten. Lo que te debe importar son tus seres queridos, el resto da igual. Y ya sabes que nuestra familia nos apoya totalmente en nuestra relación —agregó como última acotación para luego degustar más de su helado. Su cara demostraba lo bueno que le parecía.

Ella no respondió pero el hijo de Bulma notó los ojos vacilantes de su amada. A veces le llamaba la atención lo determinada que podía ser en ciertas cosas, pero lo dudosa que podía ser en otras. Era algo especial. Así que antes de que su novia retomara la palabra, fue él quien se adelantó.

—Pan, ¿realmente quieres sentirte mal por gente que ni siquiera conoces?

La chiquilla alzó la mirada, enfocando su vista con suma profundidad en los brillantes ojos azules. Se notaba tan seguro, tan decidido, que toda esa templanza le fue contagiada en un instante.

—No —lo dijo con la convicción que su amor le había traspasado.

—Entonces no te sientas mal por eso —terminó guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa.

La chica quedó sorprendida. La seguridad que desprendía Trunks le resultaba sumamente atractiva. Los hombres que poseían ese nivel de determinación sin duda que eran llamativos.

—Gracias Trunks, —agradeció con la sonrisa más sincera del mundo —, sé que lo que dices es cierto y ya no me sentiré mal por eso. Pero aún así, quisiera entender por qué cierta gente vitupera tanto nuestra relación. ¿Por qué no pueden entender que el amor es más importante que la edad? —sus ojos reflejaron destellos. Realmente quería escuchar su respuesta.

—Uf, es complicada esa pregunta— dijo él sonriendo mientras ponía una mano en su nuca a la manera de Goten—. Cada persona es un mundo, pero supongo que muchos quieren que los otros sean corderos. Que sigan las reglas como ovejas a un pastor. Hay gente que se preocupa más de lo que piense el resto que de ser felices. Alimentan sus prejuicios en vez de aceptar las diferencias. Y opinan como si tuvieran derecho a decidir por la vida de otros. Entonces les da envidia que alguien si sea capaz de ir contra la corriente. También les genera resquemor que alguien sea muy feliz. Aunque no lo creas, hay gente que si te ve muy feliz te envidia. Que si te ve que eres exitoso te envidia en forma malsana. Hay gente así —dijo muy seguro de lo dicho.

La muchacha frunció su ceño propagando confusión con su mirada.

—¿O sea que nos critican por qué nos tienen envidia? ¿Nos envidian porque podemos ser felices a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad?

—Bueno, esa puede ser una de las razones que yo creo. También puede ser que quizás sólo les guste joder. Creo que ahora les llaman trolls —dijo formando una nueva sonrisa.

Pan todavía tenía dosis notables de ingenuidad, pero a pesar de eso ya tenía constancia de lo duro que podía ser el mundo real. Siempre fue la consentida de la familia Son, pero tanto en la secundaria como en la universidad también había escuchado críticas mordaces a su forma de vestir y personalidad diferente al resto de chicas. Las críticas nunca le habían molestado mayormente, pero tratándose de su relación con Trunks si se sentía ofendida pues nunca había sentido algo tan hermoso. Las críticas que se vertían sobre ella no la disgustaban, pero las que le hacían a su relación amorosa si la lastimaban.

—Sabes —dijo ella— me gustaría tanto que la gente pudiera ver a través de mis ojos todo el hermoso amor que siento por ti. Tal vez si pudieran hacerlo podrían entender que para amar no existe edad ni diferencias que valgan —su voz se quebró debido a la emoción que la embargaba.

—¿Verlo a través de tus ojos? —repitió sorprendido abstrayendo sus pupilas. La idea era tan genial que se quedó meditándola. Sólo tras unos cuantos segundos pudo reaccionar—. Sería fenomenal, pero la gente no se pone en el lugar del otro casi nunca. La empatía es una cualidad que está en extinción. Por eso hay tanta discriminación en este mundo. Porque no son capaces de pensar un segundo en lo que el otro siente —dijo con decepción evidente en su faz.

—Lamentablemente eso es lo común. Los prejuicios dominan gran parte de la sociedad —complementó ella chocando un puño contra el otro por la frustración de que fuese así. Los tenía tan cerrados que los huesos de sus nudillos parecían querer salir a través de su piel.

—Es incorrecto, pero es lo que nos toca vivir Pan —continuó el varón—. De todas formas te diré algo importante que a mí nunca se me olvida: cuando das una opinión prejuiciosa no defines quien es el otro, defines quien eres tú.

La joven chica abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa. Su mente quedó analizando la frase recién dicha de su amado. Quería desmenuzar cada palabra para entender su significado a cabalidad. Cuando se dio cuenta de la profundidad que tenía sus ojos resplandecieron.

—No lo olvidaré —asintió ella contenta.

Los labios del hombre formaron una sonrisa. Sus manos dejaron su helado a un lado y se deslizaron lentamente a través de la mesa hasta hacer contacto con las tiernas de su amada.

—¿Eres feliz a mi lado? — preguntó de improviso tras unos cuantos segundos, clavándole sus azulados ojos.

La chica no demoró ni siquiera un segundo en responder, dando prueba de lo verídico de su sentir.

—Lo soy, Trunks. No sabes cuanto —además de afirmar con sus palabras también lo hizo con su cabeza, la cual portaba una sonrisa tan linda que era digna de enmarcarse.

El vástago Brief sonrió muy alegre con la respuesta que llegó a sus oídos.

—Eso es lo que realmente importa, que seas feliz conmigo Pan —sus ojos, queriendo imitar a sus labios, también sonrieron—. Así que no dejes que te asfixien las críticas del resto. Vivir afectado por lo que piense el resto no vale la pena. No le puedes caer bien a todo el mundo, tampoco nuestra relación "polémica" le puede sentar bien a todos. Además hasta Kamisama le cae mal a algunos — se rió.

—A mí me cae mal— aseguró Pan muy seria de expresión.

—¿Dende te cae mal? —preguntó con ojos sumamente abiertos producto de la sorpresa infundida.

—¡Es broma! ¿cómo me podría caer mal si es tan excesivamente amable? —se rió divertida.

— Jaja —se contagió de con su risa —. Pues mi papá lo odia — acotó recordando a su amado progenitor.

Pan rió con mucho entusiasmo.

—Bueno Trunks, perdona que te lo diga pero tu papá odia a casi todo el mundo. A veces pienso que a mí también me odia —la sonrisa se extinguió de su cara y comenzó a jugar con sus índices en forma nerviosa, tal como hacía cuando estaba frente al intimidante Vegeta.

—Nah, no te odia —desechó con seguridad—. De hecho le caes genial. Cada vez que te dice "sabandija" en realidad te está diciendo "me caes muy bien".

A Pan le apareció una gota de sudor en el costado de su cabeza.

—Trunks, no seas mentiroso — le dio un golpecito en el hombro, que aunque despacio seguía teniendo la potencia de una saiyan. Lo bruta que podía ser a veces no se le quitaría nunca, pero Trunks ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

—Bueno quizás no es tan así —dijo riendo animado—, pero créeme que estoy seguro que te tiene una dosis de estima. Aunque sea rudo como nadie, él ve que soy feliz contigo y debe alegrarse por eso en su interior.

—¿De verdad lo crees así? —preguntó ella dudosa.

—En serio —confirmó sin la más mínima vacilación.

Como respuesta la joven esbozó otra linda sonrisa como premio para Trunks. Era un premio porque a él le encantaba verla sonreír. Realmente hacía destellar su alma.

Entretanto, ahora fue Pan la que llevó su capuchino al paladar, imitando el gesto de delicia que Trunks formaba cuando se deleitaba con su helado. Sin duda que en ese lugar preparaban buenos aperitivos.

—Así que para concluir esto te lo digo una vez más: no pierdas el tiempo intentando complacer al resto —dijo él—. Sé feliz tú. Eso es lo que importa. Además nuestro asunto de la edad es poca cosa comparada con otras, imagínate a los gays o lesbianas que siempre son criticados por esta sociedad prejuiciosa. Ellos si deben enfrentar una lucha, lo de nosotros es poco en comparación.

—Es cierto — asintió ella recordando situaciones así.

—Lo peor es que es algo corriente porque las personas no suelen ver más allá de sus narices. Juzgar antes de conocer es común.

—Sí, es una lástima que haya gente así — una mueca de incomodidad y rechazo formó su bella faz.

—Así es, pero en este mundo hay gente para todo. De hecho una vez lo hablé con alguien más. Para mí hay dos tipos de personas: las que pueden sacar lo mejor de ti y lo peor de ti. No te acerques a esas personas que pueden sacar lo malo de uno. Que pueden alimentar sentimientos negativos. Te convertirás en alguien como ellos, en amargados. Cuando alguien te ofenda, tú no le respondas igual. Demuestra que no eres como ellos. Al menos eso es lo que yo pienso y hago.

—Pues tienes toda la razón del mundo, yo pienso lo mismo que tú —afirmó encantada con lo sagaz e inteligente que era el hombre de su vida.

Trunks dio cuenta de que su helado ya se terminaba y, con la cuchara, comenzó a hurgar en el fondo de la copa lo último que quedaba.

—Sabes —habló mirándola a los ojos—, a través de todo lo que he vivido la vida me enseñó algo importante: hay personas que son luminosas, que te motivan, que te dan energía, que te contagian de optimismo. Otras que son más reservadas o frías, pero cuando te das el tiempo de conocerlos a fondo te das cuenta que son seres extraordinarios y que tienen un gran valor. Estas personas son las que vale la pena conocer. Y entre esas valiosas personas estás tú, Pan —su mirada destelló llena del más profundo amor—. Por eso quiero que estés por siempre en mi vida, siempre —su semblante lucía una ternura de tal magnitud que era algo que resultaba apabullante. El amor que sentía por ella realmente desbordaba la frontera de su alma.

La nieta de Goku quedó estupefacta, totalmente congelada de emoción. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron y su timidez se hizo presente en sus sonrojadas mejillas. Trunks no era precisamente un hombre que solía decir cosas bonitas a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía las decía poniendo todo su corazón en sus labios.

—Trunks... —a pesar de lo corta de la palabra dicha, su voz tembló como si fuera gelatina —, ¡eres un tonto! ¡no sigas que me vas a hacer llorar! —lo recriminó mientras cerraba sus párpados con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que querían liberarse, producto de la más sublime emoción.

—No sabes lo feliz que soy contigo —continuó hablando su corazón. Sí, porque no era su boca la que hablaba, era su enamorado corazón —. En serio que no te lo imaginas. Aunque todo el mundo estuviese en contra de lo nuestro, quiero estar contigo. Y ojalá sea por siempre, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú me haces feliz. Porque me encanta estar contigo, porque eres lo que me da fuerzas para levantarme cada día. Porque cada vez que te beso siento que alcanzo el cielo. Y a la mierda si puedo sonar cursi o no, porque es todo lo que realmente siento por ti. No voy a reprimir lo que verdaderamente siento. Te amo con mi alma entera Pan. Te lo juro que es así —sus ojos brillaban con ternura y excelsa emoción a la vez.

Pan ya no cerró más sus párpados, mostrando abiertamente algunas lágrimas de emoción que comenzaban a caminar por sus mejillas. Trunks la acurrucó en su pecho mientras acariciaba su sedoso pelo con suma ternura, como si fuera una niña todavía. La niña que le había robado el corazón desde que nació.

—Eres un... tonto —los desbocados suspiros que el llanto podía provocar interrumpía su voz —, me hiciste llorar —lo recriminó mientras hundía más su cabeza en el pecho, sintiendo claramente en su oído los conmovidos latidos de su amado —. Yo también te amo y mientras quieras estar conmigo, yo estaré contigo — que más emocionada estuviera su voz era realmente una misión imposible.

Permanecieron así, encandilados, felices, disfrutando el momento tan profundamente que el resto dejó de existir completamente. Que hablaran lo que quisieran, a ninguno de los dos les importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Quisiera estar pegada a ti todo el día, como un chicle a un zapato — se rió entre las lágrimas que seguían escurriendo, humedeciendo de paso el pecho de Trunks.

—Jaja, no tanto porque te terminarías aburriendo —advirtió con una sonrisa que sostenía mil sentimientos.

—Nunca me aburriría de ti, amor —afirmó con la seguridad de quien afirma que la Tierra circula alrededor del sol.

—Eso dices ahora, pero después... —dejó un voluntario suspenso. Sabía muy bien que las cosas con el tiempo podían cambiar.

—Después tampoco, porque para mí tú eres perfecto —aseguró con la convicción que sólo el ser amado podía provocar.

—Que linda pero es demasiado, Pan. No me idealices porque tengo mil defectos —rechazó su afirmación mientras seguía acariciándola.

—Lo sé, pero para mí sigues siendo perfecto.

Y así era, no mentía porque esa era su verdad. Lo que realmente sentía en su corazón. Su más pura verdad. El ser que tanto amaba, que tanto anhelaba, era perfecto. No porque careciera de defectos, no porque amara tanto sus imperfecciones que lo volvieran perfecto para ella. No.

Era perfecto simplemente porque la hacía feliz. Por eso lo era.

—Tú también lo eres para mí —correspondió él mientras sentía como se humedecían sus ojos —. Y no me digas nada más porque me vas a hacer llorar también —advirtió con un claro nudo en su garganta. La emoción quería comerlo igual que a ella. Y no podía permitirlo.

Pan, todavía acurrucada en su pecho, lo miró hacia arriba con una mirada llena de la más intensa expresividad. Las sutiles lágrimas hacían brillar aún más sus azabaches ojos. Lo mejor era que aquellas no eran producto de dolor o de tristeza, sino de la más extensa felicidad.

—Pues te seguiré diciendo cosas para que estemos iguales —le dijo ella con una linda sonrisa.

—Yo no soltaré lágrimas. Yo soy hombre —rechazó con suma seriedad.

A Pan no le sorprendieron las palabras de la persona que hacía tanto tiempo conocía.

—Eres un tonto orgulloso... —lo recriminó como si ella no lo fuera— pero igual te amo —abrazó la cintura de su hombre con toda la energía de la que disponía —. Te amo como una loca.

Trunks, por legado de su padre, era demasiado orgulloso como para derramar lágrimas. Pero si había una persona con quien podría llorar, alguien con la que podría liberar todo lo que sentía, una sola persona con la que no tendría que reprimirse, esa persona, la única con la que lo haría, sería Pan.

Únicamente ella le daba tal nivel de confianza.

Sólo ella y nadie más. Absolutamente nadie más.

Tras sus palabras, Pan sintió como la cabeza de su pareja se posaba en su hombro. Poco después él restregó sus ojos allí. Curiosamente, esa parte de su femenino cuerpo se humedeció un poquito. Sorprendida hasta el límite puso su palma en la cabeza de su amado, acariciándolo con todo el amor que podía entregar.

—Te amo, Trunks.

—Y yo a ti, Pan.

Sellaron su amor con un tierno beso mientras la gente seguía con sus comentarios. Pero a Pan ya no le importó. Lo único que importaba es que se tenían el uno al otro y eso, _ESO_, era lo realmente importante.

El cuadro de la preciosa luna al regazo de los tiernos árboles fue testigo de la unión de sus temblorosos labios. Estaban demostrando su maravilloso y profundo sentir a través del beso más mágico que se hubieran dado. El hechizo del amor jamás fue tan real. Y lo mejor de todo era que vendrían muchos momentos más así de especiales, tan llenos de felicidad. Indudablemente también habría otros que serían de tristeza, pero valdría la pena enfrentarla siempre que estuvieran juntos... y eso era así porque la magia del amor otorgaba la fuerza más grande.

Era así simple y llanamente porque el verdadero amor no podía ser un pecado.

Fin de la transmisión.


End file.
